


uplifted into infinite space

by wtfvenom2019



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfvenom2019/pseuds/wtfvenom2019
Summary: – Почему ты выбрал меня? – спрашивает Эдди.





	uplifted into infinite space

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [uplifted into infinite space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467461) by [owlinaminor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor)

– Почему ты выбрал меня? – спрашивает Эдди.

Вопрос теряется в вое ветра, шуме деревьев и волн внизу. Эдди не знает, почему для того, чтобы спросить об этом, ему пришлось прийти сюда – на окраину леса, на край мира, где секвойи наблюдают за морем. Однажды он был здесь с Энн в поисках подходящего места, чтобы сделать предложение. Ей не понравились грязь и камни на их пути и бесконечная красная кора вокруг, пока они карабкались на холм. 

– У секвойи больше поводов для беспокойства, чем у нас, – начал он тогда и стал объяснять, как изменение климата угрожает северным лесам (в то время он изучал группу ботаников). Но сейчас он не уверен в этом. На краю поляны, меньше чем в метре от обрыва, стоит дерево: ниже, но толще остальных, с темно-красным стволом, в основании которого трещина с глубоким дуплом. Его кора жесткая, как борода старика, и тусклая, словно дерево спало веками на этой скале, не обращая внимания, что обрыв все приближается, или просто не переживая об этом.

 

_Так почему ты меня выбрал?_

Вопрос теряется, но им не нужно говорить вслух, Веном выскальзывает из груди Эдди, вьется у его плеча, теплый и блестящий, как солнечный свет, на рассвете льющийся через открытое окно.

**Кого еще я должен был выбрать? Там был ты.**

Эдди вздыхает. Он протягивает руку, чтобы слегка почесать Веному голову, и тычет его прямо под ключицей.

– Да, но ты мог меня бросить. Как только мы покинули здание и вошли в город. Было много других людей – сильнее, или умнее, или... я не знаю. Кто-то, кто был бы лучшим вариантом.

Веном сильнее обвивает его, практически соприкасаясь с кожей. Непроницаемая броня, темная, но все же слабо светящаяся под послеполуденным солнцем, медленно спускающимся навстречу серым глубоким волнам.

**Лучший выбор – это ты.**

– Но откуда ты можешь знать? У тебя больше никого не было. Кроме Энн, видимо.

**Я знаю.**

– Но...

Он оглядывается – он по-прежнему сидит на скале над океаном, под задницей все еще холодный камень, в лицо дует ветер, вокруг запахи мха и коры, крики чаек, но мыслями он возвращается в темный подвал, полный стекла, странного писка и очень знакомых криков – из темноты появляется силуэт, пришедший на мольбы Марии о помощи, – дверь открывается, силуэт заслоняет проем – он может дотянуться до него. Ритм этого сердца отличается от других. Он беспорядочный, тревожный, это что-то новенькое, в этой голове беспорядок, но при этом разум предельно чист. _Есть хорошие люди и есть плохие._ Он открывает дверь, он сопротивляется, его голос низкий и нервный, как его сердцебиение, но за всем этим есть сила, гудящая электричеством, которую мы чувствуем, когда впервые сливаемся. Мы будто осколки разбитой бутылки – острые края, как пазл, подходят друг к другу, и мы гудим, и сражаемся, и учимся, и едим, и развиваемся, и _идем спасать мир_...

Больше нет никакого _я_ , только _мы_ , только наши руки, протянутые навстречу.

Эдди медленно возвращается в лес над океаном. Гладкий камень под ним, ветер, терзающий горло, бесконечное голубое небо. Его руки покрываются мурашками – быть может, стоило надеть куртку поверх обычной толстовки, – но в его груди тепло, Веном вибрирует под кожей, как второе сердцебиение.

Он встает и идет вперед, шурша сухими листьями под ногами, пока не упирается в низкое толстое дерево на краю скалы. Он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться коры – грубой, как он и подозревал, но прочной, словно все штормы, которые выдержало это дерево, все еще гудят внутри. И, проводя кончиками пальцев по трещинам, мху и прохладному лишайнику, Эдди понимает, что это на самом деле два дерева, вросшие друг в друга бог знает сколько лет назад. И пещера между ними – не дыра, а дом, пространство, которое нужно заполнить. Когда он протягивает руку, чтобы ухватить ветку, листья царапают его ладонь, и что-то скользит в сторону кустов, касаясь его лодыжки...

_черт…_

Эдди едва успевает заметить змею, как поскальзывается и падает на краю обрыва, о который с шумом разбиваются океанские волны.

**Увалень.**

Веном выбрасывает щупальце и рывком возвращает их на безопасное место. Эдди лежит на спине, под его головой мягкие листья. От земли холодно, но это спокойный холод, без ветра. И освежающий, словно кондиционер на полной мощности летом.

**Эй.**

Веном, слабо мерцая, парит над Эдди, плохо скрывая тревогу.

– Я в порядке, в порядке. – Эдди закидывает руки за голову, закрывает глаза и улыбается небу. – Ты поймал меня.

Веном тянется щупальцем и поднимает его на ноги. Эдди поворачивается спиной к краю обрыва – дерево, как и всегда, спокойно стоит против ветра. Веном касается его лица, шеи, стряхивает листья с волос.

**У тебя лицо грязное.**

Эдди пожимает плечами. 

 

– Приму душ, когда вернемся домой.

Когда они возвращаются на дорожку и начинают спускаться туда, где оставили мотоцикл, Веном прижимается к щеке Эдди робким поцелуем.

**Ты все понял, да? Почему я выбрал именно тебя.**

_Да._ Эдди улыбается и позволяет теплу затопить их. _Я понял._


End file.
